Talk:MS Paint Adventures Wiki/Archive 1
Logo Does anybody have any plans to create a logo for the wiki? If no one else has already taken it upon themselves to start them I could create it myself. If no one comments to this then I'll assume that no one has claimed the right to make the logo and start it myself. However, I do not know how to upload images to Wikia so I would need instructions on how to do so after I finish it.Koolkevk 01:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *Additionally, what would be the required dimensions for this? I don't want to end up accidentally making something that ends up getting stretched and skewed into something unrecognizable.Koolkevk 01:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) There is a logo. However, since the owner of the Wiki needs to grant us permission to use it (And he's rarely on) we have been unable to use it. If you see the icon when you're browsing through the history of your... Uh, browser, you'll see the face. Someone just took a puzzle piece of it out of his head.Kbmr 11:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Also, uploading images is retardedly (Hurf hurf) easy. As you're editing there's a button on the end of the "Add Stuff" bar that allows you to upload images. It's very straight forward. However, like I said, you can't change the image without permission so that'll be tough.Kbmr 11:13, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ah. How on earth did I miss that button? Either way, It's a shame that the logo isn't being used. It sounds like a pretty clever idea of a logo.Koolkevk 00:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Categorization I'm doing some serious Categorizing editing - If you're seeing what I'm trying to do knock yourself out and try to get it to look nice. If you have no clue, don't mess with it until I'm finished. Kbmr 18:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The categorizing is followed in a tree as such: Content -> Adventures -> JB, BQ, PS, HS, Characters, Inventory, Locations. Since MSPA is convoluted with characters and where they show up, I use the more in-depth categories for their origination points. Ace Dick showed up first in PS, so he gets the category of being a Character in Problem Sleuth. He's also a good guy in Problem Sleuth, so he gets that one too. The Beasts showed up first in PS, so they're a character in Problem Sleuth. They're also antagonists. However, in Homestuck, they're merely just existing as posters so they only get the mention that they are in Homestuck, but they are not characters nor do they get denoted in those categories of as being characters in Homestuck. Unless, of course, they show up as characters in Homestuck. That being said, is it possible to get the box of topics below the search function to have "Adventures", "Character", "Inventory", and "Locations" in it? That'd be super, except there's no way I can get at it. Kbmr 17:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) "Growing Articles" I feel that since many of these articles keep growing as more information is being added, a special tag should be made to distinguish them. For example, pages like 413 are labeled as Stubs. They are small, but that is only because we don't have much information to put in them. By making a tag for Growing articles, instead of seeing The little box saying that it is a stub, we could make something that reads "This article is on an ever-growing subject. You can help MS Paint Adventures Wiki by adding more information as it is revealed." This would be very useful on pages like 413, Homestuck: Act 3 (and each act after that.) I'd try to do it myself, however I've checked the "Help" section and see nothing about adding in new tags that appear in the article.--Koolkevk 22:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Canonicity of Felt So. As I'm sure you are aware a fan adventures called Felt is currently going on in the MSPA Forums. However, this fan adventure is at least somewhat considered canon, as Professor is working with Andrew on it to keep the canons close... so my question is, should Felt be considered canon on this wiki? Things could be added to many of the Midnight Crew and Felt articles, not to mention the story basically confirmed that Jack Noir = Spades Slick. On a similar note, would the separate members of the Felt warrant their own articles, especially now that this story is fleshing out their personalities and powers and the like? - C.Olimar788 05:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't consider it canon until AH says so. Not everyone reads the forums, so including all of that wonderful work would be confusing. Also, the fact that what happens in the troll future world hasn't shown itself to be pertainable to our four main characters. (Seeing as Act 5 has just started and we don't know how far it will go.) I find that one of the goals of this site is to understand the stories/adventures written by AH, so to include someone else's work that really doesn't have much standing seems excessive. Good idea, but I think for now maybe it would be best to just start another wikia based on Felt (and link it to this site). Then, possibly, much later the discussion to combine the two would be brought up. - Loverdesang 11:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Advice If you're trying to attract people of all ages and backgrounds, I wouldn't put Shit on your front page, whether its the name of the featured article or not. I'm from a neighbor wiki, just in case you were wondering. --[[User:Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce'']] 13:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : If you are offended by the word Shit, then this wiki and the series it's about will not be a very fun experience to you. Majutsukai 17:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I woundn't mind a new Featured Article though, not that I find it offensive, just think it's time for a change. It's been Weird Puzzle Shit for how many months now? Anyone got any nominations?Koolkevk 03:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Features Article Discussion Any particular way to choose a new featured article? It would be nice to see a change on the front page to a new article :) Alienatedduck 12:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How about Karkat Vantas? It's a pretty good article and is fitting with the current events in the story.Koolkevk 22:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Good call Koolkevk. I'd be happy with that considering it's relevance! How do we go about changing it? Should we ask a mod first or...? Alienatedduck 13:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I third the Karkat idea. ZeldaFan 11:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason we've kept it as Troll for so long is because that's the article half the readers come here for. That said, it's been on Troll since forever, so changing it to the Karkat article could be a good idea. Octachoron 19:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sick of seeing Karkat's mug every-time I go to the front page. Maybe, we can put up an article that doesn't have to do with the trolls on the front page? Mostly to get us back in the homestuck frame of mind. Whatever works. Loverdesang 19:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Only been the Troll since the start of July! A much shorter period than Weird Plot Shit was up! But never the less, I would also like to see a new feature article. Something either relevant, or just plain awesome! Alienatedduck 00:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 Any ideas for what article then? I think any of the kids, Karkat, , and Lusus may be good candidates. Octachoron 01:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Karkat is a big enough step away from Troll. The Lusus page is quite good, and out of those I think it'd be the best. I think I'd recommend that or one of the new articles listing all a weapon type (eg Bladekind). Alienatedduck 08:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I quite like the Lusus article. If there's no objections, I could feature that one. --Pigbuster 14:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Lusus sounds great! Can we use the beautiful picture of Terezi's Lusus? Also, I was thinking that it really would be nice to change this feature article every 2-3 months. Maybe make a schedule where we do it. Like at the beginning of certain months. Loverdesang 15:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely on board with use of Terezi's Lusus! Presumabley one from the flash? :Also agreeing with a schedule. How about once every two months, starting from the start of October? So it gets updated Feb, April, June, August, October, December? Discussion to take place here under a heading listing the date of the next update? Alienatedduck 16:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Outbound links: MSPA vs Wikipedia How come links to MSPA get a "you are leaving wikia" warning while links to Wikipedia get none? It's annoying to have to click "skip this ad" for all MSPA links... Medinoc 07:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Links to wikipedia are recognized (same reason they aren't given the "external link" look with the little icon). As for the intermediate pages, I do not have them, so it can be turned off in your . Personally, I use the because I find Monaco both ugly and unwieldy, what with its town of javascript bloat that takes forever to load; that may be it. --Gez 12:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Broken page links The web addresses for MSPA's comic pages have recently been expanded to allow for more numbers. Instead of "/?s=#&p=####", it is now "/?s=#&p=######", From 4 numbers to 6 numbers. The good news is that this allows the comic to go significantly past page 9999, which it might've well done before it ended. The bad news is that practically every single MSPA link on this wiki is now invalid, and leads to a blank page. Not sure how to fix outside of changing every single link on every page, which might be just a bit of a drag. I'm pretty certain that it is just the links in the Template:HS that are messed up, as all the others are working fine for me. Eurynome752 20:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC)